What's In a Name?
by TheatreGeek98
Summary: Little drabbles about the naming of the next generation of Weasley-Potter children.
1. Victoire

**Author's Note: I find the whole disclaimer thing rather pointless. After all, if I was the author, I would certainly not be giving out free writing on the internet. I own nothing.**

**Good. I hate the disclaimer part. Anyway, this is a collection of vignettes about the Weasley-Potters picking out names. Sometimes within the course of the story, they'll find one; sometimes there will be pure cotton batting. Enjoy.**

He never thought he'd be sitting at home, picking out baby names with Fleur. But here he was, poring over Trimble and Matchling''s Guide to Wizard Baby Names and drinking tea.

Fleur slammed down the book. "Zee British, zey do not pick normal names. Look at zis! Oswald! Prunella! Ernest!"

Bill stifled a laugh. " I know, I know. I'm lucky my parents had common sense. The only one who got an odd name was Ginny."

Fleur sighed. "I do not know why your muzzer gave us this book, we should 'ave a proper French name, not any of zees British nonsense."

He smiled and put a hand on her stomach, already starting to show. "I know, just humour her. It's her first grandchild, she's bound to go overboard. Mum'll calm down in a few… years."

"Do you want to name 'im after Fred? I mean if 'ees a boy?"

Bill bit his lip. He thought for a second and shook his head. "No, if there's a kid named after him, it'll be George's. He should have the name."

Fleur nodded. "Eet is too bad the baby will never know 'is uncle."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking at the dying fire. Bill opened his mouth to speak, but quickly decided against it.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"You were going to say somezing."

"No, I wasn't."

"Bill, what is eet? You can tell me anyzing."

Bill sighed. "Well… never mind, it's stupid."

"William Arthur Weasley, you tell me what you are thinking zis very instant, or I'll hex you into next week!"

He took a breath. "Well… what if the… I don't know… well, what if the baby is scared of me? I mean I scared the hell out of a few kids in Diagon Alley last week when I was visiting George. And the Muggle kids are always terrified of me when we go into town. And-"

"Stop." Fleur was furious. "You 'ave zees scars beecause you are brave. Teddy's not scared of you. No one was scared of Lupin, and he 'ad more of zem. And ze baby will not know any differeent. All zey will know ees you are zair father, and you will be brilliant at it."

Bill smiled. He lifted up Fleur's chin and kissed her softly. "You always know how to make me feel better."


	2. Molly

Percy was glad to be home. He liked his flat in London, and he'd liked it even more when Audrey moved in a few years ago. Audrey was probably one of the best things to ever happen to him. She had convinced him to go back to his family, and every day he was glad he did.

George often would joke about how it was illegal for him to be married to his work and Audrey, but believe it or not, he had become less obsessed with the Ministry after the war. He no longer wanted to be Minister of Magic, he just wanted to do some good.

He opened the door and saw Audrey sitting at the kitchen table, stirring her tea and looking at the clock. Her eyes lit up as soon as she caught sight of him. She jumped up and gave him a hug.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear.

He gave her a kiss. "I missed you too." Percy set is briefcase down and pulled his coat off.

Audrey smiled. "I made you some tea." She gestured to the table. "Sit."

He obliged. "You didn't come back to work after your Healer's appointment. That is very unlike you, Audrey Mullins."

"Weasley." She corrected. They'd been married a year, but they both still screwed up Audrey's new last name. "Well, it lasted longer than I expected, and by the time I got out, the work day was almost over, so I figured I'd beat you home."

He took a sip of tea. Percy noticed Audrey was acting odd. Suddenly she said it.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I am pregnant, Perce. You do know what that means, right?"

"You're serious?" he asked.

Audrey gave him a withering look. "No, I'm just making it up for attention. Yes, I'm pregnant. Percy Ignatius Weasley, you are going to be a father, like it or not."

He sputtered "Of course I like it! Bloody hell, I'm going to be a father! Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

She shook her head. "I'm only about nine weeks along. We won't be able to figure it out until much later. Here, you want to feel the baby?"

"Of course." He rushed over and kneeled next to her chair. He tentatively placed a hand on his wife's stomach. Audrey smiled.

"Hi baby, this is your daddy. He can't wait to meet you."

Percy wrapped his arms around her mid-section. "D' you want to go sit on the sofa? It'll be more comfortable." She nodded and he grabbed her hand as the walked to the living room. They sat down on the lumpy, but very comfortable couch.

Audrey broke the silence. "What do you want to name it? I was thinking Arthur for a boy."

Percy smiled. " I like that. Dad'll be honored. What about a middle name? Do you want to name him after your dad?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Nah. 'Arthur Wendell Weasley' sounds weird. What about for a girl?"

"Molly?" He asked.

"Molly…. how about Molly Ginevra? After your sister, obviously."

"That's perfect."

Audrey laughed. "Good, we got that over with. Now we can discuss the important things, like how we can be sure our little Arthur or Molly gets all O's on their NEWTS."

"What about making sure they're a prefect?"

"Pfft. Let's talk about their plans for Minister of Magic."

"This is why I love you, Aud."


	3. Dominique

Bill hadn't thought much about being a father before Fleur got pregnant. But now that Victoire was almost three, and his wife was pregnant again, he couldn't imagine not having children.

"Daddy, when is the baby gonna come?" Victoire would ask almost every day.

"Soon." he would reply, laughing.

"Am I gonna have to share my room? 'Cause I don't mind. Even if the baby smells bad like Molly sometimes."

"No, you can still have your room. The baby is going to sleep in the other bedroom." Bill said. He would tickle her sides and say "I swear you've asked this before. Maybe a few… hundred times." And she would laugh that beautiful laugh.

Bill and Victoire would often go on long walks on the beach together, looking for interesting seashells to bring back. Fleur would always chastise them.

"Do we really need anuzzer seashell? One more and ze 'ole house will explode!" But she never put them back.

On these walks, Victoire would ask lots of question. Bill tried to answer most of them honestly, but he wouldn't tell her the truth on what happened to Uncle Harry's forehead , and why did Teddy's parents have to leave and why was Uncle George sad when it was his birthday? Surprisingly, she never asked where Daddy got his scars from.

One day she asked "What's the baby's name?"

Bill smiled. "We don't know yet. All we know is that the baby's going to be a girl. Would you like to help us pick out a name?"

Victoire nodded vigorously. So that night she snuggled herself in between her parents on the sofa. "I think we should name the baby Amata after the witch in the Fountain story."

Fleur scrunched up her face. "I don't know about zat. 'Ow about a differeent name?"

"Can we name the baby Bill?"

"_Non_, Bill ees a boy's name."

"Why?"

Patiently, Fleur replied, "Eet just is. You can't name a girl with a boy's name, Victoire."

"Can we name her Crookshanks?"

Bill laughed very loudly, but stopped when he saw his wife giving him a look. "Hey, Victoire, thank you for your help, but your mum and I are going to take it from here. Can you get ready for bed and we'll tuck you in soon?"

The little girl shook her head yes and traipsed out of the room, dragging her stuffed unicorn behind her. Fleur leaned over and rested her head on her husbands lap.

"Good zing we didn't let Victoire pick out ze name, right?"


	4. Fred

"What should we name him?"

George looked up at Angelina. He was tinkering with a stronger Nosebleed Nougat formula when she walked in.

"You shouldn't be in here, you know. It's dangerous." he scolded her.

She smirked at him. "Nice job avoiding the question, Weasley. Besides, I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Come to bed."

George glanced up at the clock and then at his work. He fake-sighed and followed his wife up the spiral staircase to their flat. He stripped to his boxers and t-shirt and joined her in bed.

"All right, getting back to my original question, what should we name the baby?"

"Evelyn" he said, and rolled over on his stomach. Angelina began to smack him with her pillow.

"What? It's unisex!" he protested, laughing.

"George Fabian Weasley, in four months you will be a father. You will have a son. You can't keep avoiding this. I think we should name him after your brother."

"Ickle Ronniekins Junior? I don't think so."

"No, after Fred." she said softly.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while George contemplated.

Angelina broke the silence. "I mean, obviously he won't look like him, or be the same person. But I thought- I mean you two- Never mind, it was a rubbish idea."

A smile crept onto George's face. "No, I like it. Besides, Fred Weasley has a nice ring to it."


End file.
